Ritsu's match
by Furballmews
Summary: A new transfer student to Ouran causes trouble for the hosts and catches the eye of Ritsu Kasanoda, but can this newcomer get over her terrible past and why is she dressed as a guy? Can Haruhi help her old friend find happiness.A gender-bender love-comedy
1. Chapter 1

"Who is that boy?"

"I hear he's the new transfer student..."

"Do you think he really...?"

The entire host club was in an uproar as the boy entered and sat on the couch near their beloved Haruhi-kun claiming to have a designation. He was tall with long hair pulled back in a pony tail and draping bangs that fell before large round glasses that over shadowed his feminine face. The twins scowled and Tamaki's face flushed red.

"Why is he here?" The twins chimed in unison.

Kyouya looks up from his book for a moment with an amused glance at Tamaki. "He made a designation about a month ago, by phone. His name is Ren Takana from class C, I believe he just transfered in this morning."

Hikaru leans over the book and points to the page asking, "Hey Kyoya-kun, what's with all the blank space?"

Kyouya sighs looking rather annoyed. "I couldn't find much information about his background...I'm actually a bit concerned..The Ohtori group has never had an issue providing the data I've requested before..."

Ritsu Kasanoda walks into the host club for his weekly visit and is greeted with eyes filled with pity. The girls at this school still hadn't actually spoken to him but ever since he had been rejected a few months ago they had not stopped glancing at him with eyes filled with burning curiosity, he felt a wave of dread that came with the sad stares. As he approached the couch he could see the other hosts huddled over Kyouya speaking in hurried hushed voices.

"Haruhi-kun? Don't tell me you don't remember me..." The tall boy with glasses whispers in a soft tone leaning in to close to Haruhi.

Haruhi edges over feeling uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry ...I don't...Should I?" Haruhi blinks wide eyed.

Ritsu steps between the two with an angry sneer, grabbing the tall boy by the front of his uniform. "What are you doing to Haruhi-kun?"

The tall boy blushes as he's brought face to face with Ritsu unable to say a word.

"Kasanoda-kun? " Haruhi exclaims. "Stop!"

The tall boy laughs suddenly turning his face away from Ritsu's. "You don't ever change do you Ha-ru-hi-kun...But even after I came all this way, I understand. You don't recognize me like this..." He adjusts his glasses and smiles, still held by Ritsu. "We all have reasons for being like...our fathers...right?"

Haruhi blinks a few times taking a step back. "R-Ren-sa...Ren-kun?"

The tall boy sighs and with a quick jerk slides one leg between Kasanoda's, knocking him prone. The boy then sits down on Ritsu's back smiling up at Haruhi. "Haru-kun...I have missed you...I have missed..." The girls squeal in the background. "My friend..." He keeps a hand on the back of Ritsu's neck as he leans forward. "But...I know your busy so I'll just play with him instead..." Ren snickers.

Kasanoda squirms as the newcomer's slender fingers curl in his red hair. "M..Mah?" The boy is lightweight and of a small build despite his height , Ritsu frowns trying to comprehend what is going on. He'd been suspicious of many people since he'd stumbled into Haruhi's secret and this guy just didn't seem quiet right in almost the same manner. He refused to be fooled again. Ritsu manages to free a hand and roll the transfer student underneath him with very little force.

Ren gasps surprised as his hair whips around and he tumbles to the ground, the angry red head looking down at him with a red face, his eyes darting back and forth as if trying to make a decision. The room erupts into high pitched squeals as Haruhi takes another few steps backwards bumping into the twins.

"Hey Haruhi? Do you know this person?" Kaoru asks.

Haruhi nods. "We were friends as children...but uh..."

Hikaru leans against his brother. "So you do know him?"

"Bosa Nova-kun? Are you going to kiss him?" Kaoru leans over looking behind Haruhi with a smirk.

Ren squirms but Ritsu is stronger. Ritsu leans down over and laughs, mumbling under his breath. "They all think I like boys anyways..."

Ren stops and stares at Ritsu.

Haruhi turns as Hikaru and Kaoru grab her shoulders. She blinks her large eyes in confusion trying to hold her tongue before turning and storming out of the room twins in tow.

Ren's face flushes a deep red as his body trembles beneath the weight of Ritsu's.

A hand reaches down lifting Ritsu Kasanoda off the strange boy by the collar, as Ritsu spins around he sees Mori and Kyouya frowning at him. The tall transfer student scrambles to his feet with panicked embarrassment avoiding the swipe by Mori for his collar as well, face still red.

"We can't allow behavior like this in our host club...fighting is strictly prohibited. Casanova-kun you already know this." Kyouya's eyes flicker with malice. "Take the two of them to the back room and don't let them out till they can behave themselves..."


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi shrugs the twins off as the door closes behind them.

"What's wrong Haru-san?" Kaoru asks.

"Who is that guy?" Hikaru asks.

"Ren-san isn't a guy..." Haruhi laughs.

The twins blink at her without a word and Tamaki enters quietly.

"I don't know why she's dressed that way but I'm sure she has a good reason..." Haruhi shakes her head. "I haven't seen her in nearly ten years..."

Tamaki sparkles suddenly. "Then we should cheer on Casanova-kun right!"

Haruhi turns having not noticed his entrance. "Tamaki-sempai..."

The twins both get mischievous smiles. "We should My lord, what a brilliant idea."

"Two birds with one stone..." Hikaru says quietly under his breath.

"But what if Ren-san wasn't being serious..."

The three blink at Haruhi's question and smile.

The door snaps shut as Ren and Ritsu tumble to the ground in a pile. Haruhi looks up from the other three and laughs upon seeing how red Ren's face is, and the other hosts turn.

Ritsu looks up at Ren's face suddenly blurting out two very embarrassing words. "Your cute..." before slapping his hand to his mouth and pushing Ren away.

Tamaki smiles at the twins, the twins smile at each other.

"Ren-san?" Haruhi says suddenly. "Why are you here?"

Ren' stands and walks over to the window, looking out for a moment before speaking. "Hm?"

"Is this because of your father? " Haruhi takes a step towards Ren.

Ren laughs and shakes his head not looking back. "I ran out of options...besides that man is dead now."

Haruhi's face flashes with guilt.

"This is awkward you know...wasn't it us who use to tell our fathers that we had no time for dress up like they did? Yet here we are playing parts that don't quiet suit us..." Ren glances at the faces in the room, pausing on Kasanoda's. "How can you do it all the time, Haru-san?"

Haruhi snickers softly. "I don't, plus I have friends that know the truth...and it's not like I dislike being a host..."

Kasanoda shakes his head, more and more convinced that the feminine transfer student wasn't a guy at all.

Ren looks back out the window, slender fingers nudge the latch. "I don't know Haru-san..." Ren pushes the window open and rolls out over the lip landing safely on the ground below.

Haruhi jumps forward followed by Kasanoda, both lean out the window with worried looks on their faces as Tamaki and the twins stand in shock, mouths open.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren lands with a soft thud and brushes the dust off the powder blue uniform jacket with a sigh. Haruhi had disappointed her by speaking like that in front of those strange hosts and exposing the truth about her gender. And that Kasanoda guy had made her nervous in a way she was unfamiliar with, the way he looked at her made her heart pound in a way it hadn't before. Her face reddens as she remembers the sudden out burst he'd had before pushing her away, he had of course not known the truth about her gender at the time which made her question the whole event but still she couldn't help but think him a little cute.

"Ren-kun!" Haruhi yells from the open window.

Ren glances up at Haruhi, seeing Kasanoda looking down concerned as well. "I'm sorry I bothered you Haru-san..."Ren starts to walk away but stops again. "Hey Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"Is it really that fun to have friends?" Rens eyes where filled with sadness as she glances over her shoulder once more. "Is it that fun to be popular?"

Haruhi nods and smiles down at Ren as Kasanoda retreats inside.

Ren turns and walks down the path into the gardens.

##

"So thats it then." Kyouya sets his book aside.

Haruhi nods as the host members look at her expectantly, Kasanoda sits in the corner quietly listening. "Ren-sans father was the type of man who always managed to find trouble...I'm sure he's the reason she's having to pretend to be like this but...I worry about her...Even though she's always taken care of her self..."

"How long has she had to do this?" Hunny asks.

"Im not sure, we haven't seen each other in almost ten years...And she wasn't quiet so forward when we were young..."

Kasanoda flushes from a pale pink to a red that almost matches his hair.

"Bossa Nova-kun got the most of that though...' Hikaru comments.

"I just wish I knew what had happened..." Haruhi sighs. "She use to have such a wonderful smile, but even when she was smiling just now she didn't look happy..."

Tamaki's face twists as he ponders the situation, his eyes darting about. "So...Haruhi-san wants her friend to be happy...right?"

Haruhi nods. "But how would we do that? Ren-san doesn't have interests in things like you guys..."

Tamaki smiles. "Then we just give her the only thing she's shown interest in. " He stands suddenly, sparkling with confidence. "And that thing would be none other that Casanova-kun..." He makes a broad gesture in Ritsu's direction. "Right?'

The other hosts nod.

Haruhi looks over at Kasanoda. "But we can't force.."

Kasanoda quickly interrupts. "It's fine...the host club has helped me before..."

"But people may not like it Bossa-Nova-kun...she is after all a boy to everyone else..." Hunny says in a worried tone.

"The girls here think I'm that way anyways..."Ritsu frowns. His whole body was tingling with a strange sort of excitement.

"Very well, Bossa-Nova-kun," Tamaki twirls around as he speaks, "We will put our plan in motion tomorrow..."

They all nod quietly in agreement.

##

Ritsu Kasanoda approached his home in a haze of confusion and uncertainty. His mind was racing through the events that had occurred since he had entered the host clubs doors. He wondered what could be so bad as to make someone hide their gender, even Haruhi had seemed vague in her explanation but he had eventually learned it was because of something she owed to the host club. This girl's eyes were so much different than Haruhi's though, they didn't have the soft innocence and warmth Haruhi's did. They were sad and confused. How would he get the attention of someone like that anyways?

He laughed suddenly, not seeing Tetsuya as he walks passed and into his room sliding the door closed firmly behind him.

"How do you flirt with a girl whose a guy?" He mutters to himself with a sigh.

He lays down and throws an arm over his eyes. "She was so light...but she still managed to knock me down..."

There was a knock at his door.

"Young Master?" Tetsuya slides the door open only an inch and pauses waiting for a reply. The young master had looked so bothered when he came home that he dare not just enter uninvited.

"Tetsuya..."

The door slide open more and Tetsuya enters. "Is something the matter, young Master?"

Ritsu laughs again and shakes his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Is something the matter, what a question, Ritsu thought as he blinked unable to stop the electric feelings that ran throughout his entire body. He wanted to ask Tetsuya his opinion on the whole matter but was unsure as to where he should start. "How do you show someone you are interested in them?"

Tetsuya smiles softly, "Has the young Master found someone he holds affections for?"

Ritsu blushes. "I think I may have..."

Tetsuya stifles a laugh. "But there seems to be a problem...?"

Ritsu nods. "I trust you Tetsuya-kun, so I need your honest advice on this, I can't fail at love again..." He sits up with look so serious that its almost a scowl. "Tell me how to woo someone who has to pretend to be someone else..."

Tetsuya remains silent for a moment. "I am afraid I don't understand..."

Ritsu sighs loudly, "I met the transfer student today and for whatever reason she is pretending to be a he..." Ritsu looks away ashamed. "I think I may have started off on the wrong foot with her as well...there was...a misunderstanding...but I really want to know more about her...all I do know is that Haruhi and her are childhood friends..."

Tetsuya again sit silent for a few moments. "This girl is disguised as a male student?"

Ritsu nods

"And you just met her today?" Tetsuya asks.

"After school in the Host clubs meeting room..."

Tetsuya smiles wide, "So tell me everything."

#!#

The morning breeze was cool and the sun peaked out just enough for the courtyard to be filled with its soft warm glow as the students poured in through the front gate from luxury cars with personal drivers. Ren strolled passed the bodyguards who regarded him with looks of disbelief, his bag tossed over as his shoulder and his shoes worn from walking. No car in sight, no hovering guard, just a tall boy looking back at them with disgust as he passed. He adjusted his glasses before pushing through a group of chatting girls, upsetting their protectors who dash forward after the boy with ill intent.

Ren laughs as the first one swipes for him, stepping to the side. "On school grounds? I thought people like you were paid to have tact..."

The three men scowl at the seemingly feminine boy, the one who'd grabbed for him growling in irritation.

"Takana-kun!" A male voice calls out.

Ren spins around spotting the blond king of the host club, unable to recall his name. "Eh?"

The growling bodyguard swings again connecting with Ren's side.

Ren stumbles but stays standing, looking back to the men with an irritated glare. "That hurt..."

Tamaki hurries over. "Hey, you men are making these ladies look bad. " He dramatically waves his arms around as if trying to shoo away a bug.

Ren laughs and drops his bag. "I get it now...Thank you Sempai..."He scoops his bag up and nods to Tamaki before walking away.

Tamaki stands sparkling, proud that he'd helped. The girls beamed up at him admiring his glowing beauty as his face dropped, suddenly remembering he'd had a purpose in finding Ren in the first place.

Ren hurries out of sight before doubling over in pain, knowing she shouldn't have laughed so hard after being hit like that. It was hard enough to breath without having been punched because of the bindings she wore under her uniform but then that host moron had stepped in and done something so foolish she'd forgotten why the faces of men like that pissed her off for a moment and then they'd hit her. It was his fault she'd been distracted yet she was glad he'd done so. Her frustrations with having to hide her gender often times manifested themselves in violent manners and such things weren't smiled upon at such a prestigious school.

She'd grown accustom to public schooling, her father had after all made them fugitives when he made the first one of the many mistakes in a long string of mistakes that lead to his death two years ago. The same string of mistakes that had caused her mother to kill herself when Ren was a child, that cost her her childhood friend ten years ago, the long string of mistakes that still held Ren's future hostage. Her temper flared when she was reminded of such things and men like those bodyguards always brought back bad feelings.

Ren sighed, she hadn't meant to stir those girls up.

#!#

Ren hurried to close the double doors behind roof had seemed a logical place to escape to but there were just more girls with questions, about 'him', about Haruhi and about Kasanoda-kun. Ren walked down the steps until she reached the bottom floor, sounds came from behind every door and around every corner, even during lunch it seemed this place had no solitude. She adjusted her powder blue jacket, her side still aching slightly, before hurrying outside irritated.

Ritsu Kasnoda had been having a strange day, girls stared even when he looked back. Some had even approached him and 'wished him luck with finding new love', he of course knew they meant so they could watch with those burning eyes. Girls were scary sometimes. He worried what the host club had planned for him, remembering the time he'd asked them for help. Had Haruhi even known what she was doing asking those idiots for help, he shook his head. No, perhaps thats why she asked him to do the most important part, even if they messed this up he couldn't. He was fine with being used like this, he'd already failed at love once and didn't really want to to fail again though. How would he even get close to Ren?

Ritsu rounds the corner and turns towards the sound of the doors opening forcefully.

The two stand blinking in silence for a moment, staring at one another as if trying to judge what the other would do.

Ritsu feels his voice catch in his throat as Ren walks away without a word. Ritsu turns and calls out, "Wait..."

Something snaps inside of Ren and she pauses. "What is it you want? Hmm?" not turning around to face him. "You know too much...so what's your price for silence?"

Ritsu falls silent unsure of how to respond. He hadn't planned on her thinking such a thing.

"I'm sorry I interfered in your time with Haru-kun..." She mumbles softly. "if that is any consolation."

Ritsu laughs. "Sort of...Haru-kun has already rejected me anyways though so it's not a big deal..."

Hurried girlish squeals can be heard from behind the doors and Ren grabs Ritsu's hand ducking into the bushes as a swarm of them pour out of the doors.

"Where did Ren-sama go?"

Feet shuffle down the path hurriedly.

Ren blushes inches from Ritsu's face as the two crouch behind the hedges. Ritsu stumbles backwards falling down, his face flushed bright red.

"Sorry..."Ren sighs, "being with me is trouble. You'd be better off avoiding me...but what is it you wanted?"

"I-I lik-like you..."Ritsu mumbles red faced.

Ren blinks without saying a word sitting down softly in the shade of the hedge.

Ritsu fidgets nervously as he watches Ren deep in thought.

More voices walk passed on the other side of the hedge and the door opens and closes.

Ritsu suddenly feels foolish, thinking maybe he shouldn't have acted without telling the hosts. They would have had a plan for this, him, he was just trying seize what he wanted. This time for sure.

"You don't know me..."Ren laughs softly, interrupting the silence. "But if your willing to play along I don't mind..."

"Play along?" Ritsu asks still twitching.

Ren nods with a strange smirk, adjusting her glasses. "I have to be a guy for now...so I can't answer your confession in a normal fashion..."

"I know that..." Ritsu interrupts.

Ren stands and walks around the hedge to go back inside. "You should think about it...Being with me isn't going to be an easy task...But I like you too..." With that Ren hurries back into the building.

Ritsu sits holding his head trying to think over what just happened. Had she really not turned him down but instead told him to think it over more.? Something about that made her seem a bit softer than she let on. He smiles to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The host club was busy as usual, many of the regulars had brought friends in hopes of another scene like the one the day before. Girls sat around whispering in hushed voices of the events that had occurred between their beloved host Haruhi, the once proclaimed friend, Ritsu and the tall slender newcomer, Ren, who had caused the whole thing to happen.

Even as Ren entered the mood in the host club began to heat up, burning eyes and wild imaginings filled the minds of many of the onlookers as Ren walked over and took a seat on the couch without a word, pulling a book out and silently reading.

Tamaki noticed as the mood in his beloved host club suddenly becomes more tense and as he looks around for the source of the change he spots Ren sitting down and opening a book. Tamaki smiles to himself, proud that the newcomer had shown up in response to the invitation he'd sent. He would do almost anything to never see the sad look on Harhi's face, she'd made when she spoke of her friend, ever again. Aside from that, Ren didn't look happy to him. Even under a smiling face there was something dark and cynical. Tamaki excused himself from the ladies he was entertaining and approached Ren.

Ren sat staring at the book blankly. The words didn't seem to matter, the letters blurred together into unimportance. In her mind she curses herself for letting so many people get involved on her first day at Ouran. Today she would have to fix the error she'd made. These hosts wanted something. She adjusted her glasses and saw the blond king charging towards her.

Tamaki sits on the couch next to Ren and smiles. "You came."

Ren nods, then places a hand on her chin as if trying to think of something.

Tamaki is quickly joined by Kyouya who sits on the other side of Ren.

"What is it you need?" Ren asks calmly.

"We would like for you to attend our ball." Tamaki says flailing his arms wide as he does so.

Ren scoffs.

Tamaki's face falls.

"It's a great honor for any 'male' students who are invited." Kyouya adds.

Ren looks back down at her book, realizing it's upside down. With a heavy sigh and a shaking head she mutters, " Very well then...I will attend." Ren closes the book heavy handedly and sets it on the table.

#!#

Ritsu wanders the halls looking for Ren but winds up in front of the host club doors. He pauses feeling the surge of some perverted wave as the door opens. He worried what the host might have planned for him today, how would anything they could come up with result in he and that girl being happy. He shuddered remembering the last time he'd asked them for help. At least this time it wasn't him asking.

Ritsu glances up trying to clear his head, burning stares look back at him as he spots Tamaki and Kyouya talking to Ren on one of the sofas. His heart drops in his chest and he wonders what they are discussing. Tentatively he approaches them.

Ren's head snaps around as foot steps approach and suddenly she wished she hadn't come to talk to these calculating hosts. Sure the one played a good idiot but the other was dangerous, he seemed too connected. Ren's eyes met Ritsu's and couldn't turn away even as the two hosts expanded on the whole ball thing. Ren's attention snapped back to the table as Haruhi set a tea tray down with a smile.

"Ren-kun, have some tea." Harhi placed a dainty cup and saucer before each of her fellow hosts before placing one for Ren and Ritsu, who by now was standing beside the couch with a quizzical look on his face. "Kasanoda-kun, you should have some as well."

Tamaki and Kyouya exchanged glances before Tamaki stood and took the seat next to Haruhi, leaving the seat next to Ren open. Ritsu glanced back at the hungry eyed girls before sitting down beside Ren.

"Our business today is booming. I must thank the two of you." Kyouya smirked.

Ren glares at him. "Oh?"

Kyouya nods, slightly confused.

"I don't believe I came here to improve your figures." Ren sighs.

Haruhi snickers. "You haven't changed that much after all..."

Ren smiles at Haruhi. "Perhaps not."

Haruhi looks to Ritsu. "So Kasanoda-kun, will you be coming to our ball as well?"

Ritsu raises an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"The Host club ball, " Tamaki erupts. " will be a night of magic and love, and if the two of you join our exclusive list of male invitees the night will be ever so much more magical."

Ren frowns. "So you want to boost ticket sales...I have no intent of amusing your customers, why should I?"

Haruhi shakes her head, frowning at Kyouya.

Kyouya calmly replies. "What is it you want?"

Tamaki blinks vacantly for a moment before adding, "We here at the host club exist only to make others happy."

Ren's head lowers, hair falls before glasses and a hand moves to rub forehead in a worried fashion.

Ritsu sips his tea and sighs. They were being to forceful about this and on top of that they had chosen to do this in the very busy host club room. He feels a bit sorry for Ren.

The three host excuse themselves after a long silence. Ren seemed about to break but if they pushed her to far there was no telling how she would react. They leave Ritsu and Ren in hopes that together they would agree to attend together.


	6. Chapter 6

The burning eyes watch the pair with an intensity rarely seen. They watch as Ren and Ritsu exchange glances but remain in awkward silence after the hosts depart. They grip the edges of their chairs when Ren suddenly stands scooping up his book off the table and storming towards the door. They have a collective skipping of a heart beat as Ritsu suddenly dashes after Ren. The female patrons of the host club fall silent waiting to hear the exchange with baited breath.

"Wait, Ren-kun..." Ritsu calls out. "I wanted to talk to you.."

Ren pauses but doesn't turn around.

"I-I don't care if it's troublesome..." Ritsu blushes as he speaks. "even though I don't really understand it..."

Ren sighs. "Don't you?"

Ritsu lowers his head somewhat ashamed.

Ren turns and slides a thin finger up Ritsu's neck stopping at the chin. "Fine...allow me to walk you home then."

The room takes a deep breath as Ritsu nods in reply.

The wiring of machinery mixed with a high pitched laugh from somewhere in the host club as the pair left, the double doors closing firmly behind them. The Host club patrons left to their own wild imaginings about the exchange they'd just witnessed.

At first the two walked in silence, Ritsu a few steps behind Ren, his mind swirling with uncertainty. Mutterings and gleeful squeals followed them as they left campus. Ren's face seemed devoid of emotion.

A few blocks away from campus, where most students had ceased to follow, in the middle of the shopping district, Ren stopped. "I..." Ren's head fell a bit, " I don't know where I'm going."

Ritsu laughs, suddenly not feeling quite so nervous. After all she hadn't rejected him, they where walking together and they where going to his house. Ritsu puts a hand on Ren's shoulder with a smile, "It's not to far from here." and begins to lead the way. "Just follow me."

Ren hurries behind Ritsu, who is quickly getting away leaving a strange atmosphere in his wake. Ren darts between two large delinquints and grabs Ritsu's hand, who imediately freezes. The delinquints turn, angry. Large hands grab Ren's shoulders.

"Hey kid, I think you hurt my arm."

Ritsu turns around, seeing the men with their hands on Ren's shoulders. The men see him as well, quickly removing their hands from Ren and backing away.

"Pardon us..."

Ren looks up at Ritsu a bit confused. " You walk to fast."

Ritsu's face flushes, "Ah, we're here..." He gestures to the fence and house beyond, though his eyes remain fixated on Ren's hand holding his own. "Please come inside."


	7. Chapter 7

Ren felt her heart seize in her chest, forcing herself to take a deep breath. Yakuza. They greeted her with smiles of warmth as the young masters friend and her hands trembled. She knew she needed to remain calm, but her instincts were screaming for her to run away. She forced a smile.

Ritsu pulled her down the hall and into his room, slightly ashamed that he had not explained his home situation to her first. He could tell she was shocked but her hand never stopped squeezing his, even when her face seemed to get paler.

He slides the door closed behind them before turning towards Ren with his head lowered. "I should have said something...before I brought you here, I'm sorry. I was...just so excited...I didn't think..." Ritsu's face reddened. "Please don't be upset."

Ren let go of his hand not looking at him as she removed her glasses, whipeing away the bluring dampness that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes. "I should have guessed..." She mumbles softly with a muffled laugh, shaking her head. "My luck was never good..."

Ritsu stares at her, alarms sound in his head, but he's not sure why. He inhales sharply in a paniced state, really wanting to see her face without the thick round glasses obscuring it. He wondered how she would look out of the Ouran male uniform, how soft her skin would be, how soft her lips...

Ren looks over at the nervously trembling Ritsu, his eyes darting around and his face flushed, she raises a hand to his forehead. "You should get some rest..." Her fingers brushed his skin.

Ritsu froze.

Her fingers were soft and her touch was light. Ritsu could feel the warmth in his face spreading quickly to his ears. He wanted to shy away embaressed, he wanted to tell her about the throbbing in his chest, but he was unable to move. Her eyes were looking at him, her fingers brushing the hair out of his face and he could feel the skin prickle below where her phantom warmth remained. She traces the edge of his ear before leaning in and giving him a soft peck on the cheek before turning away.

Ritsu watches helplessly as she slides her glasses back on and bids him farewell. He remains statuesque but his mind races. Even a peck on the cheek, he thinks , even that is enough.

After some time passes Ritsu falls backwards onto the bare floors with a rather loud thud. From down the hall rushing footsteps can be heard before rapid paniced knocking. "Young Master? Are you okay?" Tetsuya slides the door open peeking in.

Inside, Tetsuya saw Ritsu staring silently at the ceiling with a soft smile on his face and a hand held to his cheek. Pleased to find his Master in high spirits he quietly slides the door closed again and hurries down the hall to spread the good news.


End file.
